My Secret
by lilyflower991028
Summary: In Seirin High's Basketball Club, Kirami Satoshi has 1 massive secret. She's a girl. How will she survive trying to pretend she's a guy, just so she can play basketball? How long will it be before the first years become suspicious of their senpai? Follow Kirami on her adventures, trying hard to keep her secret, a secret!
1. Chapter 1: Secret to Keep

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys, it's Lily here! :D But my name is actually Kiriko Astin. You can call me Kiriko! (It's a pseudonym)**

**Kuroko: Doumo, mina-sama.**

**Lily: English, Tetsu-chan. English.**

**Kuroko: Ah, sumimasen. And I told you, please stop calling me 'Tetsu-chan'.**

**Lily: Tetsu-tan?**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san...**

**Lily: What? *pouts***

**Kuroko: ...**

**Lily: Tetsu-chan!**

**Kuroko: *sighs***

**Lily: :)**

**Kuroko: Well, are you going to introduce the other character who's supposed to be in the intro?**

**Lily: Taiga-chan?**

**Kuroko: No.**

**Kirami: Hi hi! :) Btw, my name comes from Kira, as in dark.**

**Kuroko: Doumo, senpai. Oh, now that you mention it, my name comes from Kuro, as in black.**

**Kirami: Ah, konnichiwa, Kuroko!**

**Lily: You 2! ENGLISH I TELL YOU.**

**Kirami & Kuroko: Yes madam.**

**Lily: Good. Anyways, readers, I promise you now, there is no romance between Kirami and any of the characters.**

**Kuroko: Why would there be? There's barely any girl characters anyway. The only ones I can think of are Coach and Momoi...**

**Kirami & Lily: O.O AHHHHH! NOTHING!**

**Kirami: Lily, you baka!**

**Lily: Gomen!**

**Kuroko: Well anyway, shall we get on with the fanfiction?**

**Lily: Sure? Kirami! Go for it!**

**Kirami: Kiriko -chan does not own Kuroko no Basuke. If she did, don't you think she would've changed it heaps?**

**Lily: Btw, some of the characters might be OOC since I don't really know what their personality actually is, for example Hyuuga or Izuki (Mitobe's easy) or maybe Riko or Koganei. So don't blame me if they're OOC (even if it's my fault...).**

**Kirami: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Kirami POV **

I skipped up to Aida Riko, the coach for Seirin High's basketball club.

"Riko-chan!" I exclaimed, waving to Riko. Riko turned to the sound of the voice, then smiled. She was standing next to Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the Seirin Basketball Club. Let's call it SBC, shall we?

"Ah, you're here, Kirami-chan!" Riko exclaimed. I stopped in front of Riko and nodded.

"How could I miss something as exciting as this?" I exclaimed. "The first years are coming today, right? We have to recruit new members for the basketball team!" I fist-pumped the air, while Riko laughed awkwardly.

"Hey Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Tsuchida, and Koganei are handing out the flyers, right?" Riko asked Hyuuga. He nodded at the question.

"We should get to our stall," he said.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for everybody," Riko said.

"Ah, speak of the devil," I said, pointing at the incoming basketball players.

Izuki Shun, the player with the famous Eagle Eye who always makes up jokes nobody gets. Mitobe Rinnosuke, Seirin's hook shooter and completely silent player. Yes, completely silent. And then there's Koganei Shinji and Tsuchida Satoshi. Pretty average players, but the team wouldn't be the same without them. (At least, that's what Riko says...sarcastically...)

"Hey guys," I greeted them. They greeted me back with 'good mornings' and 'hellos' and a simple nod from Mitobe.

"So, you guys ready to recruit new first years for the basketball club?" Riko asked. All the members cheered in response. Hyuuga handed each club member a pile of flyers, while him and Riko headed off to the stall for any people wanting to join.

I stretched, then announced we should split up to cover more ground.

"That's a good idea," Izuki said. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he brought out his notebook and pencil, scribbling some nonsense jokes down.

"Uh...Izuki, let's go," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Just a moment," he replied, scribbling the last few words and shoving his notebook and pencil in his pocket. I sighed and grabbed Izuki's arm.

"Mitobe, you go over [1]. Tsuchida and Koganei, you go [1]. Izuki and I will go to [1]. After all, someone's gotta keep an eye on him," I said, pointing at Izuki.

"You're right, if somebody doesn't he'll be writing down jokes the whole time and scaring away the first years," Koganei joked.

"Okay, let's go!" I said, dragging Izuki with me. Everyone else went off to their stations(what?).

"Argh, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, jumping around while Izuki observed me as if everything was normal.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" he asked. I stopped jumping around.

"Yeah, don't worry. It won't be like last year. After all, I don't need to take off my shirt, do I?" I replied jokingly, remembering how Riko had asked us all to take off our shirts and how I had to drag her outside and have a looong discussion with her.

Yes. I, Kirami Satoshi (I can't really find a better surname, if you want me to change it just say so!), member of the SBC, or Seirin Basketball Club, am a girl. But of course, most basketball clubs wouldn't except girls, so I pretended to be a guy. Actually, I pretended to be a guy back in middle school too to get into a basketball club.

Of course, the first years wouldn't know I was a girl. The only people who DO know I'm a girl are the second years in SBC. But that's another story that will be told later on. Actually, even the teachers think I'm a guy.

"Are you going to keep it a secret from the first years?" Izuki asked.

"Yeah, probably. Unless they find out or something," I replied.

"I see."

I spotted a few people walking our way, and jogged over to them.

"Hi! Interested in joining our basketball club?" I asked, handing a flyer in their direction. They talked to each other for a bit, then turned to me and shook their heads. I smiled sadly as they walked away, but cheered up and tried getting more people to join, all the while keeping an eye on Izuki.

"Hey," someone said, their figure looming over me. I blinked, then looked up.

Red, furious eyes. Wild, untamed red hair.

'This is-!' I thought.

"I'd like to join the basketball club," he said to me.

'Why does he look so familiar? It feels like I've seen him before...especially that red hair! Can't be Akashi, that's pretty obvious...' I thought.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Please, come this way. Izuki, you're coming too. No jokes, either."

"Hai, hai," he replied. I walked towards the basketball stand with Izuki and the new guy trailing close behind.

"Riko-chan!" I called out. Hyuuga and Riko looked up to see me waving at them. I stopped in front of the stand and watched their surprised expressions as they saw the new guy.

"I'd like to join the basketball club," he repeated, pulling out the chair in front of him and sitting down.

"E-eh? Ah, right! Welcome, welcome!" Riko said, giving the new guy a cup of water. She also gave him a sheet which he had to write his name on and his reason of joining.

After they new guy wrote down his name, he handed the sheet back to Riko.

"Eh? You don't have a reason for wanting to join?" she asked.

"Not really. Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan," he said, standing up and throwing away the plastic cup. And then he left.

'That attitude...argh, why can't I remember who he is?!' I thought, frustrated. 'Ah! The form!'

I grabbed the guy's form from Riko's hands.

"Kagami Taiga!" I exclaimed. Riko jumped at my exclamation.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked. I just stood there with his form in my hands, shaking.

"This year's first years are going to be awesome!" I said, putting down Kagami's form and picking up another one.

'Kuroko Tetsuya...So we get him, too? Awesome...' I thought, almost drooling at the mouth.

"Kirami...you're being weird," Hyuuga said.

"Well it's expected when this year's first years are so amazing!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Izuki asked.

"Well...you'll find out soon enough. But I can tell you, there are 2 amazing players that might even lead us to victory in the Inter-high," I said.

"EEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed, except for Mitobe.

**Time Leap **

"Is that everybody?" Riko asked, looking around. We (the second years and first years) were all inside the basketball gym, the first years lined up with their shirts off. The second years stood next to Riko and watched her observe the first year's bodies.

"Should be," Hyuuga said.

"But I'm sure there was one more person..." Riko said, furrowing her brows. "Well, whatever. Let's get to practice!" She fist pumped the air.

"R-Riko," I warned. Ah, but of course, too late.

"Um...excuse me," the boy in front of Riko said. Riko blinked for a bit, then screamed.

"Riko! Be quiet!" I exclaimed. She stopped screaming, at least.

"W-wh-wha-! How long have you been there?" Riko asked the blue haired boy.

"Um, I've been here the whole time," he replied.

"Hey, Kuroko Tetsuya," I said, giving a small wave. The boy gave his attention to me.

"Kirami, you know who he is?" Hyuuga asked.

"Eh? Yeah, I do. I played against his school back in middle school," I said.

"Really? What school did he play for?" Riko asked.

"Teiko," I replied. Everybody was silent for a bit. Then all hell broke loose.

"EEHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everybody went silent.

"Does that mean this guy's a part of the Generation of Miracles? He can't have been a regular, could he?" Koganei asked, running up to Kuroko.

"Of course not, right Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well...I played in games," Kuroko replied.

"Right? Wait. What?" Hyuuga said.

"Well, isn't it awesome that we got someone from Teiko?" Koganei exclaimed with his cat mouth. Kuroko, all the while, stood there with that same emotionless face.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan," I said, ignoring all the surprised stares. They were all probably thinking, 'Tetsu-chan?!'.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked.

"Keep it a secret until the right time," I said, raising my index finger to my lips and winking at him.

"Yes, I know," he said. I smirked. He knew what I meant; his one and only skill-misdirection.

"U-uh, well, Kuroko-kun, take your shirt off," Riko said, still stunned.

'Ah, Riko-chan, you won't find anything by analysing his body,' I thought, smirking even more. Kuroko nodded and took his shirt off.

I saw Riko's eyes widen in surprise, but already knew she would react that way.

'I wonder when he'll show them his skill?' I wondered, then walked off to get a basketball.

**Time Leap **

"I didn't think we'd do this well against the senpai's!" I heard the first years say.

"Yeah, but really, Kagami's doing everything himself," they said.

"But..." They looked over at Kuroko, who had the ball in his hands, looking around for someone to pass to.

"That guy I can't stand," They finished. "Did he really go to Teiko? That I can't believe."

I sighed, as Izuki walked by.

"Hey Izuki, can I hit you? I'm pissed off," I said, clenching my fist.

"Go to Hyuuga for that," Izuki said, a hint of fear in his voice (hint? more like buckets).

As Hyuuga scored a three pointer, I jogged over to him.

"Hyuuga," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I hit you? I'm pissed off at the first years," I replied.

"No! I keep telling you, hit the one you're angry at, not me!" he exclaimed. I pouted.

"Whatever," I said. "I can't exactly do that, they might want to leave."

"Then don't hit anyone!" He shouted, jogging over to the first years to try to steal the ball. I sighed and ran over to try to steal the ball too.

Suddenly, one of them threw the ball at Kuroko.

"Crap! Hyuuga! Stop the ball!" I warned, but it was too late.

The first years might actually win now.

The ball 'changed directions' and one of the first years caught it.

"E-eh? What? That... how?" Hyuuga said quietly. I face palmed myself.

"Don't let them pass the ball to Tetsu-chan!" I shouted, loud enough for the rest of the second years to hear.

"Shoot! Shoot!" I heard Kagami exclaim. The first year complied and threw the ball, scoring a three pointer. The second years were all stunned, but when I looked over at Riko I saw she had already figured it out.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a regular on Teiko's basketball club, and recognised as part of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Also known as a maboroshi no sixth man, or phantom sixth man. He excelled at passing, and all of the Generation of Miracles acknowledge him and his way of playing basketball.

The whole game, Kuroko kept doing his amazing 'invisible passes', while Kagami kept charging through the second years (and doing almost nothing but dunking).

"That first year duo is pretty amazing," Koganei said. Mitobe nodded and seemed to say something only Koganei could understand.

"It's been a while since I've felt this way," I said, wiping some of the sweat off my forehead.

**Time Leap **

"Those two first years, Kagami and Kuroko, are ridiculous," Koganei said, while Mitobe agreed with a nod of his head.

"Are those the two you were talking about before, Kirami? The ones who will lead us to victory in the Inter-high?" Hyuuga asked, taking off his shirt.

We were in the changing room, and all the first years had already left. You'd think being in a changing room with all boys would be embarrassing for a girl, but I was used to it, and so were they.

"Well...it's certainly possible. However," I said, my mind switching to the Generation of miracles. "There could be a few obstacles in the way."

I thought of Aomine right at that moment. Kagami could probably thrash Kise and Midorima with the help of Kuroko, but Aomine's a different story.

"Do you mean the rest of the Generation of miracles?" Izuki asked. I nodded my head.

"A couple of them could be beaten...but there are the others I'm worried about," I replied.

Kise Ryouta, the 'copycat' of the Generation of Miracles who puts -chi at the end of the names of people he respects.

Midorima Shintaro, the number-one shooter in the group who is infatuated with Oha saa's fortune telling. He also always tapes his left hand. He never misses his shoots, and always scores three pointers.

Aomine Daiki, their 'ace', who plays a similar way to Kagami and used to be Kuroko's partner. (In my opinion, I think Akashi is the ace, but whatever...)

Murasakibara Atsushi, abilities (for now) unknown, but is known to be very tall and loves snacks... He is also sometimes a bit childish.

And Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Generation of Miracles and known to have the 'Emperor's Eyes', changing one of his eyes gold when their natural colour is red. This ability is said to make him able to see what the opponent will do next, making him practically immune to any player.

If you haven't realised this before, they make up the rainbow. And their names are the colour of their hair and eyes. Kiiro, yellow, Kise. Midori, green, Midorima. Ao, blue, Aomine. Murasaki, purple, Murasakibara. Aka, red, Akashi.

However, there was one other person who was recognised as part of the Generation of Miracles. Though he lacks skill, he excelled at passing the ball. The Generation of Miracles respect him and his way of playing, but people outside of the basketball club don't. He was known as the Generation of Miracle's phantom sixth man, and played in all the games.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. If he teamed up with Kagami, how far would he go? I believe he can beat Kise and Midorima, no offence to them, but against the rest...especially Aomine, his old..." I said unconsciously out loud.

"He is great at passing, amazing, awesome, but if you take that away from him, he has nothing," Hyuuga noted.

"Yeah, you're right," Koganei agreed. "But I don't think he really can do anything other than pass, and plus, nobody can stop him!"

'You may be wrong about that,' I thought.

"Well, I'm going to change, so don't look," I told the boys. They nodded and turned away from me.

'These last 2 years of high school are going to be interesting...' I thought.

* * *

**[1] I'm not sure what Seirin High looks like, and I didn't want to make anything up. In fact, in the anime they don't really show many scenes other than basketball gyms...**

**Lily: Kiriko here! How was the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Ne, tell me~!**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, please be less loud.**

**Kirami: You sound like Momoi, Kiriko. (remember when Seirin won against Shuutoku and Midorima cried? In the rain? Then Momoi called him.)**

**Lily: I know. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Kuroko: Kirami-senpai, you have very high expectations of me.**

**Kirami: Not really...haven't you watched Kuroko no Basuke? Your own anime?**

**Kuroko: *shakes head***

**Kirami: Seriously?!**

**Lily: ^_^; Well, please review telling me what you think! Btw, I'm not sure of the plot yet, but I guess it's mostly about Kirami and what she does in SBC, trying to keep her secret.**

**Kuroko: Secret?**

**Kirami: Oh, don't worry about that, Tetsu-chan!**

**Kuroko: *suspicion...***

**Kirami: ^_^; W-well, hope you guys enjoy, and please review! :)**

**Lily: Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kise Ryouta

**Kiriko/Lily: Hi there! :)**

**Kuroko: Doumo.**

**Kirami: Yo! :)**

**Kiriko/Lily: So, how're you guys feeling about the next chapter?**

**Kirami: Dunno...?**

**Kuroko: I'm not sure what to expect.**

**Kiriko/Lily: Well expect this: Kise Ryouta is coming to Seirin in this chapter!**

**Kise: Yo?**

**Kirami & Kiriko/Lily: Kise-chan!**

**Kuroko: Kise-kun. Doumo.**

**Kise: Ah, good to see you guys! **

**Kiriko/Lily: You never visit!**

**Kuroko: I have to agree on that.**

**Kirami: *nods***

**Kise: ^_^; Well, I'm really busy as a model!**

**Kirami: Yeah, yeah (coughliarcough)**

**Kise: Oh shut up!**

**Kirami: What? I didn't say anything.**

**Kuroko: Kirami-senpai, stop lying.**

**Kiriko/Lily: ^_^; Well, anyways, Kise, I'll let you do it this time.**

**Kise: Kirikocchi does not own Kuroko no Basuke. If she did, she'd make me kiss Aominecchi!**

**Kiriko/Lily: *evil cat face? Kinda like Killua from Hunter x Hunter 1999 version* Wait, Kise-chan, you respect me? (nobody got that joke did they)**

* * *

**Kirami POV **

Riko laughed evilly, her arms folded. She had invited all the first years to the roof.

"I've been waiting for you!" She said.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami asked.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked. I had to laugh at that, I just had to!

"I forgot all about it, but Monday . . . The morning assembly is in five minutes!" Kagami shouted. "Here, just take it."

Kagami shoved the form in Riko's face. The first years had wanted to play in games, but Riko told them they weren't actually players yet. She told them to go on the roof on Monday morning at 8:40 am.

"Riko, are we seriously still doing this?" I asked. I had followed them up onto the roof, as it seemed interesting. And I wanted to see if they had the courage.

"Yes," she said, turning to the first years. "If you don't think you can do this, there are plenty of other clubs for you to choose from."

"Huh? Of course I'm-" Kagami started, but was cut off.

"I know you're strong. But I need to know if you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them," Riko said. She gestured to the students lined up below the roof, ready for assembly.

"So, give us your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now," I said, smirking.

'I remember doing this last year,' I thought.

"If you fail to achieve your goal..." Riko said, smiling evilly.

"You'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love," I finished, my smirk now a huge stupid grin.

"All the second years did it last year!" Riko said. I inwardly laughed at the first year's surprised faces.

"What? No one told me about this!" They exclaimed.

"Well, I heard about it when they recruited me, but I never thought..." one of them said. Kagami and Kuroko didn't seem too shaken up. Those two didn't seem like the type of people to fall in love...

"This'll be easy," Kagami said, walking up to the railing and jumping up on it. I watched him in interest. "Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles, and become the best player in Japan!"

I clapped.

"Nice work!" I said. I walked over to the railing and waved at everyone down there. The rest of the first years went, blah blah blah...

Ah, it's Kuroko's turn.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" he asked, bringing out a loudspeaker.

"Where did you get that?" Riko asked. Kuroko walked up to the railing, and breathed in.

"HEY!" A teacher burst through the roof doors. "The basketball club again?!"

"Crap, we were almost finished!" Riko whined. The teacher lined us up.

'Great...better get ready for a long lecture,' I thought.

"Blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah!" the teacher seemed to say. Hey, I'm great at tuning people out you know!

**Time Leap **

"She's back!" one of the first years exclaimed, running through the changing room doors. I was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for everyone to leave so I could change in peace. "The coach is back! But she was skipping for some reason..."

The second years all became tense.

"Sh-she was skipping?" I asked slowly.

"Uh...yeah," the first year said.

"EEHHH?!" I screamed.

"No way!" Hyuuga shouted. The rest of the second years were almost terrified.

"Be ready, first years," I warned. "If Riko is skipping..."

"That means our opponent is going to be really tough," Izuki finished.

**Time Leap **

The Seirin Basketball Club were all in the basketball gym playing a practice game.

"Hey, Kirami," Hyuuga said, running up to me.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the ball. The opposite team scored a two pointer (yes, Kagami was there doing insane dunks).

"When are you going to tell them?" Hyuuga asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your skill? You know? You don't need top tell them that you're a gir-" Hyuuga said, but I shushed him before he could finish that word. "You don't need to tell them that, but I think they deserve to know what you can do."

"I don't know... Riko will tell them sooner or later," I drawled, running over to the ball. Hyuuga followed.

"This is so like you," he said.

"I take offence in that!" I said.

"Kirami!" Koganei threw the ball my way. I caught it and started dribbling towards our goal.

'I guess I'll score a three pointer this time,' I thought, jumping and throwing the ball at the hoop. Without hitting anything, the ball entered the hoop swiftly.

"Nice shoot," Koganei shouted.

"Thanks!" I called back.

'I wonder...if Riko will actually tell them,' I thought.

After Kagami made another dunk, Riko blew her whistle.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" She said. Riko told us the big news.

"A practice game against Kaijo?!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

**Time Leap **

"Ne..." I said, my ear perking up. "Why does it sound like there are screams outside?"

"What?" Izuki asked. "Hey... You're right! What the heck is that?"

"Let's go, maybe Riko knows something about it," I said, running out of the change room.

'Oh my...this is a surprise,' I thought.

"R-Riko," I said, walking over to her. "What is Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." she replied. Kise was standing near the entrance of the basketball gym, tonnes of girls surrounding him.

'At least we know where the screaming was coming from,' I thought. Kise looked over at us, and spotted me. He smiled and waved, ignoring the girls in front of him. He almost had to charge through them to get to us.

"Kiramicchi!" he called.

"Kiramicchi?!" Riko asked me.

"Ah, you see, Kise-chan puts -chi at the end of the names of people he respects," I explained.

"Kise-chan?!" Hyuuga asked this time.

"Ah, I put -chan at the end of all the names of the people in the Generation of Miracles," I explained.

Kise ran over to me.

"Yo!" he said.

"Hi?" I replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"How cold! Do I have to have a reason to visit you?" Kise asked. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. The Generation of Miracles know I'm a girl as well. Yay! (sarcasm)

"That's not a good enough reason!" I exclaimed.

"Kiramicchi!" Kise whined, hugging me.

"Ouch! Kise-! You're killing me!" I choked on my words, pushing Kise off me...or at least trying to.

"Kise-kun," someone said behind us. Kise stopped hugging me (thank god!) and looked over at where the voice came from.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed.

"Osashiburi (it's nice to see you again. Just sounds more formal, ok?)," Kuroko said.

"Osashiburi," Kise repeated.

"I feel ignored," Riko said.

"Ah, gomen! (sorry)" I said.

"So Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles, what are you really doing here?" Riko asked. We are totally ignoring everyone else, aren't we?

"Well, when I heard the next practice game was with Seirin, I remembered Kiramicchi and Kurokocchi went there, so I came to say hi," he said. Suddenly, a ball came flying in his direction.

Luckily, he caught it with his hand.

"Ite(ouch)...what was that for?" he asked, looking over to where the ball had come from.

"Kagami!" Hyuuga and Riko exclaimed when they saw who threw the ball.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us," Kagami said, smirking. "Why don;t you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

I burst out laughing.

"That sounded so wrong!" I said between laughs. I clutched my stomach and kneeled on the floor, still laughing. "Ow...my stomach!" I said.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, standing up and ceasing my laughter.

"Eh~? But I don't know if I'm ready yet... But, I just... Alright, let's do it," Kise said, throwing the ball back to Kagami.

"Unbelievable," Riko said, shaking her head.

"This could be bad," Kuroko said.

"Eh?" I asked.

Kagami and Kise began playing.

And the first thing almost everybody noticed, was that Kise did the exact same move Kagami did went breaking past Izuki-a fake right, then break left. Kagami runs after him. Kagami stops him, but Kise turns, then jumps and scores a dunk.

Kuroko's works echoed through my mind.

"He learns play as soon as he sees them and makes them his own," he had said.

Kagami jumped up to try and stop the dunk, but couldn't stop Kise. Kagami fell on his bottom, awestruck.

"This is the Generation of Miracles... Your friend's way too strong, Kuroko!" The first years exclaimed.

"I don't know that person," Kuroko said. "I've only left them for a few months, but in that little time, they've improved so much."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Kise's gotten stronger and quicker, too. His copying ability is also faster, now. He can analyse something so quickly then use it as his own. Our wonder how powerful the rest of them are."

Kuroko nodded.

"I don't know about this," Kise said. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now."

Oh he did NOT just say that.

"Kise-chan," I said menacingly.

"E-eh?" he said, looking over at me.

"Can I hit you? Can I?" I asked, raising my fist.

"Calm down, Kirami-senpai," Kuroko said. Kise started walking towards us.

"How about you give us Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. No...it wasn't a question. He really wanted Kuroko on his team. "I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here."

"Oh you've done it now!" I shouted. Irritation waves were radiating off me. If Hyuuga and Izuki hadn't stopped me, I would've killed Kise by now. Ignoring me, Kise continued.

"So what do you say?" he asked Kuroko.

"I am honoured to hear you say that," Kuroko said, bowing. "However, I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kise said. "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything! Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"Kise, that's enough," I said. Yes, that's right, I'm dropping the -chan.

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko said.

'Oya? What happened between those two lovey-doveys?' I wondered, looking at Kagami and Kuroko.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that," Kise said. Kagami laughed behind Kise.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked, smiling. "I was gonna say that, Kuroko."

"I still have no sense of humour. I'm serious," Kuroko said.

'I feel forgotten...' I thought.

After that, Kise left. Now, the next time we see him, would be at the Kaijo practice game.

* * *

**Kiriko: Hi hi! How'd it go?**

**Kirami: Kise is much more annoying now...**

**Kuroko: I actually have to agree to that.**

**Kagami: Why do all our names start with k?**

**Kiriko: Lolz...?**

**Kagami: Anyway, why don't I get to be in the intro?**

**Kiriko: Too many people. Tetsu-chan and Kira-chan are enough, thank you.**

**Kagami: I feel kinda left out.**

**Kuroko: We don't need you here, Kagami-kun.**

**Kagami: *grabs Kuroko's head* You...!**

**Kiriko & Kirami: That's enough, Kagami! *they pull Kagami off Kuroko***

**Kiriko: Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a bit short. So, next chapter is about the game against Kaijo! But that only is kinda boring, so maybe it'll be about the first years (mostly Kagami and Kuroko) getting suspicious of Kirami.**

**Kuroko & Kagami: Suspicious?**

**Kirami & Kiriko: Nothing~!**

**Kuroko & Kagami: *suspicion***

**Kiriko & Kirami: R-review please! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrist Band

**Kiriko: Hey guys! How are you? Oh, that's right, you can't talk to me... D:**

**Kirami: Hi guys! New chapter!**

**Kuroko: Doumo, mina-sama.**

**Kiriko: You're playing against Kise-chan, today. You guys going to be ok?**

**Kirami: Isn't that for you to decide? After all, you ARE the writer.**

**Kuroko: Kirami-senpai is right, Kiriko-san.**

**Kiriko: Ugh...you guys are so boring...**

**Kirami: Whatevs. Anyway...**

**Kiriko: Kuroko, you do it this time.**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san does not own Kuroko no Basuke. If she did, Kagami-kun and I would already be a couple.**

**Kiriko: *evil cat smile like Killua...again* Oh, and if you guys have any questions, like 'how does Kirami know the GoM' or maybe 'why does Kirami put -chan at the end of all the names of the people in GoM' or maybe 'how does Kirami know Kagami' or 'what is Kirami's skill', those will be explained later.**

**Kirami: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kirami POV **

"So this is Kise-chan's school, huh..." I said, looking around. It was finally the day of the match against Kaijo, and I couldn't lie, I was a bit nervous. But that nervousness was overtaken by excitement.

"How did you get a practice match against them?" Hyuuga asked Riko. She giggled.

"Hi-me-tsu! (that's a secret)" she said.

"Riko. Please...never do that again," I said. Riko glared at me.

"Ah, you're here!" I looked up to see Kise running towards us in a loose dark blue t-shirt and baggy pants that went down to his knees.

"Yo," I said, waving.

"What are you doing out here?" Riko asked.

"Ah, I was just running, but then I thought I could show you guys around," Kise replied.

"Oh, thanks," Riko said.

"Oi, Kise!" Kagami exclaimed. But Kise just ignored him and walked up to Kuroko and I.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said. He pretended to cry and wipe away his tears. "When you rejected me, I was heartbroken!"

"What are you, a high school girl?" I asked.

"Hidoi! (how mean)" Kise whined. "You know, Kurokocchi, not even a girl has rejected me before."

"That's not the same thing, baka! (idiot)" I exclaimed. Kise laughed. I looked over his shoulder and saw Kagami...and his aura was even more intense than before.

"Ah, Kise-chan, let's go!" I said, pushing him forward.

"E-eh? Ah, alright," Kise said, moving off my hands and walking on his own.

**Time Leap **

"What. Is. THIS?!" I shouted.

We had reached the basketball gym, but when we got there...

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Kaijo's coach asked. "I don't think this is going to really be an interesting battle, so we're just gonna use half the court." the fat man said.

"U-um, excuse me, but we're used to playing with a full court," Riko said. I looked over at Kagami, and wished I hadn't. He was SERIOUSLY pissed.

"Calm down, Taiga," Izuki said. Then he burst into laughter. "Haha! Taiga! Get it? Calm down tiger? Taiga? Ha!"

I laughed as well, because, believe it or not, I thought it was funny...

"Kirami! Don't encourage him!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

I nudged Izuki's arm, ignoring Hyuuga's words of wisdom.

"You better write that one down, it's a keeper," I said.

"Kise, go take them to their changing room," the fat coach of Kaijo said.

"No, it's alright," Kuroko spoke up. "We'll find it ourselves."

"And when we come back, we'll be ready to go," I said. We turned and walked off.

"Kirami-senpai, why did you say what I wanted to say?" Kuroko asked.

"Gomen (sorry), Tetsu-chan...not," I whispered the last part to myself.

"Ah, is this it?" Riko asked. Without waiting for an answer, she opened the doors and went inside, followed by everyone else.

I placed my bag down on one of the benches and decided to stretch while the boys changed.

"You're not gonna change, Kirami-senpai?" Kagami asked.

I froze in my spot, and so did all the other second years. The first years tilted their heads in question. Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki sent me distressed glances.

"U-uh, nah, I'm just gonna stretch first," I said.

"Oh, ok," Kagami said.

'Lucky save!' I thought.

**Time Leap **

I was able to change, after the first years all left with Riko. After I did, the second years walked out of the change room.

"We're back," I said. I saw Kise tucking in his uniform shirt.

"Kise, what are you doing?" the fat coach asked. Kise looked up in confusion. "You aren't playing. We can thrash these guys easily without you."

"Eh~?" Kise asked. Then he looked at us apologetically, but we all just glared back at him...and his fat excuse of a coach. "S-sorry guys! I'm sure he didn't really mean that!" Kise pointed to his team with his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sure if you just thrash these guys, he'll put me in!"

"Oh I don't think that'll be necessary, since you guys will thrash us anyway," I said sarcastically, with venom coated on my words.

Kise backed up a little.

We walked over to our benches, where the first years were already seated.

"I guess being pissed off will help with the game," I said to myself.

"What do you mean?" The first years asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you? When I'm pissed off, I feel like running...and thrashing my opponents," I replied, and evil glint in my eye.

The first years 'eeped', but the second years were used to it.

I brought out a basketball wristband and slid it on my right hand; my dominant hand. It was a light blue and had a basketball on it. But...that's a story that will be told later on.

I stretched once more, then glared at Kaijo's bench with all my might.

"Kirami, save that energy for the game," Hyuuga said.

"Hai, hai (all right/yes yes/yeah yeah)," I said. "Alright guys, let's do this!"

Everyone cheered in response, except for Mitobe who just nodded his head and smiled.

Well, you guys probably know what happens in the game, so yeah...I'll just skip that bit. If you haven't watched Kuroko no Basuke, then...WATCH IT! And while you're at it, why not try Attack on Titan? AMAZING soundtrack, AMAZING animation, and an AWESOME plot! :)

"81-83, Seirin!" the referee said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you)" Everyone said, bowing.

"Nice work, everybody!" I exclaimed, grabbing my towel and wiping off the sweat. I hi-five-d almost everyone, except the 3 first years who didn't play (I was tired!). "Hey, Riko."

"What's up?" she asked.

"We won!" I exclaimed, grinning. Riko grinned too.

"Of course we won!" she said, smirking at the fat coach of Kaijo.

"Kasamatsu!" I called out. He looked over at me. I gestured for him to come over, and he obliged.

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you going to make fun of us because we lost?"

"No, we're not the type to do that. I was just gonna say, don't be too hard on Kise-chan, ok?" I asked, patting his back.

"Huh?" the captain of the Kaijo basketball team asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, Kise-chan's crying. Come on, go and cheer him up," I said, pushing him gently in the direction of Kise.

"I can't believe Kise-chan's crying over a practice game," I said once Kasamatsu was gone.

"Yes, me neither. However, Kise-kun's used to always winning, so losing wasn't really an option. Especially since back at Teiko, we never lost," Kuroko said.

"I guess you're right about that. Winning was like breathing to you guys," I said, shrugging. "Well, let's go home!"

I fist pumped the air, then walked towards the changing room with everybody else following behind me.

**Time Leap **

"Argh! Look at the time!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "He'll get angry at me if I'm late..."

"What, you mean **him**?" Riko asked. The first years raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh, **him**," Hyuuga said, nodding his head.

"Been a while since we saw **him**," Izuki said. Mitobe and Koganei nodded.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kagami asked.

"I must agree, you are being very secretive," Kuroko said.

"Eeeehhhh? Tetsu-chan, you don't remember him?" I asked Kuroko.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand what you mean," Kuroko said.

"He played basketball back in middle school, but now...he can't," I said grimly.

"Can we go visit him?" Riko, Izuki, and Hyuuga asked eagerly.

"Eh? What about Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take the first years back," Tsuchida said, while Mitobe nodded.

"Thanks you guys," I said, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you first years tomorrow!" I turned and gave them a wave, while Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki followed me.

"Been a while since we visited him," Riko said.

"He'll be happy to see you guys," I said.

"I hope that's the case. He won't be jealous of us again, will he?" Izuki asked jokingly.

"He's just like that," I said, waving my hand. "Whenever he sees me with other boys, he gets jealous. But don't worry, I threatened him not to do anything irrational."

I turned my head to look at them, an evil glint in my eyes. They backed up.

"A-anyway, how's his injury? Healing? Will he be able to play basketball again?" Riko asked.

'Not this question...' I thought.

"Well...I don't want to lie," I said, avoiding looking at them. "So I'll tell you the truth. The doctors said he probably won't play basketball ever again."

I gritted my teeth at the memory.

**Flashback **

I sat outside his surgery room, waiting impatiently. I fidgeted with my hands.

'When is he going to come out?' I wondered, glancing up at the surgery door every ten seconds. Suddenly, the door opened up. I stood up straight away and looked hopefully at the doctor who had come out of the room.

He closed the door and smiled slightly at me.

"Are you Kirami Satoshi-san?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, forcing a smile.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you too. I'm sure you're wondering what happened to him, no?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Well, he isn't in any danger."

I sighed, relieved.

"However, I must ask-did he play any sports? Was he on any teams?" the doctor asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Yes, he played basketball. He was on the basketball team," I replied.

"I see..." the doctor sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, but because of his injuries, I highly doubt he'll ever be able to play basketball again."

My eyes widened.

"I-is it that serious?" I asked. The doctor nodded grimly. "Can't you do anything about it? You're a doctor!"

"I'm sorry, Satoshi-san," the doctor said, patting my shoulder lightly. "You can go visit him, now."

When I snapped out of my horror-filled trance, I ran into the hospital room.

"Kirami?" he asked.

"You're alright!" I exclaimed, running over to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"K-Kirami, were you that worried about me?" he asked.

"Of course, you idiot! Don't make me worry like that!" I said, lightly hitting him on the head. He laughed a bit and ruffled my hair. "So what did the doctor say?" I asked. He looked up at the roof, as if it would give him the answer.

"He said I should just rest for now. I shouldn't go to school for at least a week. Too bad; I was looking forward to playing some basketball after this," he said, bouncing an imaginary ball in his hands. I was slightly taken aback.

"Didn't the doctor tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked back. 'Damn that doctor! Does he expect me to say it?!' I thought.

"Uh...I'll tell you when we get home," I said, smiling.

"Okay...?" he said.

Takeshi Yosuke, age 16-same as me. He had just been in a car accident, and now I was told he would never be able to play basketball again. Oh, by the way, we live in the same house, as my parents had died before I could even remember anything.

**Time Leap **

"Takeshi!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Takeshi was adischarged from the hospital, and we had just reached home.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around and cocking his head to the side.

"There's...there's something important I have to tell you!" I said.

"Eh? Uh, okay. What's up?" he asked.

"Well...th-the doctor, when he came out of the surgery room, t-told me something."

"And what was that?"

"H-he said...that you'll probably...never be able to play basketball again!" I shouted quickly and simply, wanting to get it over with.

Silence.

It was silent in the room.

"I-I see..." Takeshi said.

"T-Takeshi..." I said softly.

"No...it's okay!" he said, looking up and smiling. I furrowed my brows.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Dunno."

Takeshi laughed softly.

"What's with that?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

"You know...you don't have to act happy," I said.

"Eh?"

"You don't have to smile when you don't feel like it."

"Stupid." Takeshi hit my head lightly, then hugged me. "I can cry, you know. But I won't show anyone."

I felt a few drops of water on my shoulder, then a waterfall.

I wonder how it felt to know that I would never play basketball again.

**Time Leap (about a few days?) **

"Kirami!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Here!" he said, giving me a wrist band.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A wrist band! See, it even has a basketball on it! And it's your favourite colour, blue," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"A present? Why are you giving me this?" I asked. Takeshi laughed.

"You found me out. I thought you could wear it whenever you played basketball...for me. Even if I can't play basketball anymore, I want you to play on for me," he said, placing the wristband in my hands.

Yep-this is the story behind the wrist band that I wore at the Kaijo practice game.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask you to play for me, but I don't want the experience to end," he said.

"No...it's not selfish. Plus, you make up for it with this wrist band," I said, smiling and putting it on.

"Thanks, Takeshi."

**Flashback End **

"I'm back," I called out.

"Hi!" Riko exclaimed.

"We're here too!" Hyuuga and Izuki said.

"Ah, hi guys!" Takeshi ran down the stairs as we took our shoes off. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt that had 'Hell' written on it, and a skull on it. He also wore baggy, grey-ish tracksuit pants with...tonnes of pockets. He had his reading glasses on, and his black hair was a mess.

"How are you, Yosuke-kun?" Riko asked.

"Good, thanks. You guys finally decided to visit?" Takeshi asked jokingly.

"We're good, thanks for asking," Izuki said.

"Haha, sorry. I didn't expect guests; do you guys want anything to drink?" Takeshi asked.

"Ah, it's alright," Hyuuga said.

"No, really. You're guests. We have tea, juice, or just water," I offered.

"I'll have some juice, thanks," Riko said.

"Tea for me," Hyuuga said.

"I'll have tea too, thanks!" Izuki said.

"I'll help, Takeshi," I said, putting down my bag. "You guys can go ahead and go to the living room. I'll be back with some snacks in a moment, okay?"

"Kay!" They said, walking towards the living room.

"Anything interesting happen?" Takeshi asked, walking with me to the kitchen.

"We had the match against Kaijo, Kise-chan's school," I said, bringing out five glass cups.

"Ah, how'd it go?" Takeshi equally placed three tea bags inside three cups.

"We..." I looked away grimly. "We won!" I looked back up at him and smiled, my eyes shining. Takeshi laughed.

"Nice work! How did the first years-Kagami and Kuroko-go?" he asked, grabbing the water boiler and filling it with tap water. Then he plugged it in and turned it on, letting it do it's job.

"Well, Kagami was playing normally, like he would every day. But I don't think I saw him do anything other than dunks and one man alley hoops," I said, grabbing apple juice from the fridge and pouring it for Riko and I. "Kuroko seemed to play a bit more seriously this time. Maybe because he was playing against Kise-chan?"

"Probably... Oh, how was Kise anyway?"

"Um... He seemed as cheerful as usual. Oh, but at the end of the game, he started crying."

Takeshi burst out laughing.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ah, the water's finished boiling," I said, grabbing the water boiler and pouring water into the three cups with tea bags, watching the steam rising up. I placed the water boiler back down, then opened up the cupboard and taking out three bags of chips. I also grabbed a tray and placed the drinks on it, while Takeshi grabbed the packets of chips.

We walked into the living room and placed everything down. I placed tea in front of Izuki, Hyuuga and Takeshi, and juice in front of Riko and I. Takeshi and I sat down, him between Hyuuga and Riko and me between Izuki and Riko.

"How are you guys?" Takeshi asked, sipping his tea.

"We're good, thanks. Oh, we one against Kaijo!" Riko said.

"I guess this is kinda like a celebration," Izuki said, taking a chip.

"How are you? Anything interesting happen?" Hyuuga asked.

"Not really... Ah, a bird crashed into my bedroom window this morning," Takeshi said. I laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It was probably since I had put up this wallpaper with trees on it on the wall across from the window..." Takeshi said.

"That's cruel, Takeshi!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked.

"You know, Kirami's right. It's cruel to lead a bird to it's death by luring them in with luscious trees just waiting for them," Riko said.

Izuki and Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut up!" Takeshi said. I grabbed a chip and put it all in my mouth, enjoying the crunch.

"Ugh, these clothes are uncomfortable. I'm gonna go change; be back in a bit, okay?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I stood up and ran upstairs into my bedroom. I grabbed a tight-ish white singlet and baggy grey pants that went down to my ankles and slid them on. Then I ran downstairs and back into the living room.

"I'm back," I said, sitting down.

"Hey Kirami," Riko said. "Don't you think Kirami Yosuke sounds nice?"

I blinked, then a shade of pink covered my cheeks.

"W-what brought that on?!" I asked. I looked over at Takeshi, and saw he had the same reaction.

"Well, if you married Takeshi, your name would change to Kirami Yosuke, right? I was just thinking how that name suits you," Riko said, smirking.

"R-Riko!" I exclaimed. Izuki and Hyuuga coughed to hide their laughter.

It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it before... But I had tried to avoid that subject.

"Are you two going out yet?" Hyuuga asked. Takeshi and I shook our heads frantically.

"Eh? That's disappointing. Why haven't you confessed yet, Kirami?" Izuki asked.

"HUH?!" I exclaimed.

"Kirami...?" Takeshi asked, looking at me intently.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said, pushing his head away.

"Did you say something interesting to them?" he asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Kirami, you liar!" Riko said, patting my shoulder.

"Don't do that so nonchalantly!" I screeched at her.

"Kirami," Takeshi said. I turned to look at him, then noticed that his face was very...very close to mine.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" was his deadpan response.

"Don't say that with such a serious face!" I said, furiously blushing.

The afternoon continued on like that...much to my horror.

* * *

**Kiriko: Hi guys! :)**

**Kirami: I'm so tired...**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, I was barely in this chapter at all.**

**Kiriko: You were in the whole first half!**

**Kuroko: I am not satisfied.**

**Kiriko: Look, I'm too tired to fight with you right now. Anyway, a long...er chapter. I kinda wanted to make them between 2000 and 3000 words, but this time it was 3300 words (aprox.).**

**Kirami: So tired... Btw, it's REALLY hot at Kiriko-san's place.**

**Kiriko: I went scootering outside to buy some ice blocks and chips, and it was SO HOTTTTT.**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, it's cooler now, so please stop complaining.**

**Kiriko: I'm too tired to fight with you. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Kirami: Please...review...**

**Kiriko: bye bye...**


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Inter-High!

**Kiriko: Chiossu, mina!**

**Kuroko: Doumo.**

**Kirami: Yo! Btw, chiossu means yo and mina means everyone.**

**Kiriko: So, what's happening today again?**

**Kuroko: I am pretty sure it's the first match in the Inter-High.**

**Kirami: EEHH?! I'm not ready! I barely practised! ****Jokes! :)**

**Kiriko: ...don't you have the match against Papa Mbaya Shiki?**

**Kirami: Waaahh! Sugoi (amazing), Kiriko! You remember his name!**

**Kiriko: ...**

**Kuroko: Didn't we agree to call him Otou-san (father/dad)?**

**Kirami: Haha, yeah...**

**Kiriko: Well, are you guys ready for them?**

**Kirami: Yeah! *fist-pump in the air***

**Kuroko: Hai.**

**Kiriko: Well, I guess I'll do it this time. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, I would already be in a relationship with Takao. Yes, Takao from Shuutoku.**

**Kuroko: Enjoy, mina-sama.**

* * *

**Kirami POV **

"It's the Inter-High..." I said, twirling a basketball on my finger.

"I'm raring to go!" Kagami said.

"Well I feel lazy, not that anyone cares," I said.

"Kirami-senpai, you're bringing the mood down," Kuroko said.

"Tetsu-chan, we're all nervous and you're saying I'm bringing the mood down? The only one actually seeming energetic is Taiga-chan," I said.

"When the hell did you start calling me that?" Kagami asked.

"I just... Someone's craziness rubbed off on me," I said, thinking about Kiriko.

"Craziness...?" Kagami asked.

"I don't feel like doing anything," I whined, turning to lie on my stomach. "# Today I don't feel like doing anything...#" I sang. "# I just wanna lay in my bed... Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. Today I don't feel like doing anything... Nothing at all.#"

"Kirami-senpai, when you sing, you sound like a girl," Kuroko said, and evil glint in his eyes. I sent him a glare that said, 'don't you dare!'. I think I almost saw his lip curl into a smirk.

'Damn that Kuroko!' I thought.

We were in the basketball gym, and I was lying on the stage on the left side. For whatever reason, the architects thought that a stage would be good to put in a freaking basketball gym.

It was the day before our first match of the Inter-High, and I was less than enthusiastic.

"I'm back!" Riko called out, bursting through the gym doors.

"So? Who are we up against?" Hyuuga asked, as he and everyone else-except for me-crowded around Riko.

"Well... There's something troublesome," Riko said, bringing out her phone from her pocket. "Look at this." She handed her phone to Hyuuga, who showed it to everyone.

"T-this is..." Hyuuga said. It was a picture of a cat. "Cute, but..."

"Ah, sorry. It's the next one," Riko said.

"The next one?" Hyuuga asked. He pressed a button, which took him to the next picture. "What the-?"

"That's a player in the team we're up against. He's more than 2 metres tall, and his long arms make it even harder to go up against him. His name is Papa Mbaya Shiki. He's a foreigner," Riko said. Now my interest had been perked, and I stood up with the basketball wedged between my arm and waist as I walked over to the group.

I took a peek at the 'Papa Mbaya Shiki', then groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Riko asked.

"She feels lazy today," Izuki said.

"She?" The first years raised their eyebrows.

"Izuki you bastard!" I shouted.

"Oh, did I say SHE?" Izuki laughed. "I-I meant HE. Heh. Heh..."

"Izuki," I said, glaring at him. "Chotto koi. (come here for a bit)"

Izuki eeped, but obliged, slowly walking towards me. When he reached me, I dragged him outside the gym. At the door, I smiled my sickly sweet smile, then disappeared through the door.

"I-zu-ki."

"EEP! I'm sorry, Kirami! I didn't mean to!" Izuki said. I sighed.

"You better be glad that all of the first years are dumb!" I said (no offence). "The only smart one is Kuroko, but he probably already knows. And Taiga-chan may be powerful and smart when it comes to basketball, but when it has nothing to do with basketball, he's a dumbass-I mean a little dim."

"G-gomen (sorry)," Izuki said sincerely. "But they'll think it was just some silly mistake, right? Everybody says she instead of he or vice versa. We'll just need to make it seem like you're pissed off at being compared to a girl."

"Well, I usually beat people up when I'm pissed off at them, so we'll need to give you some injuries," I said menacingly. Once again, Izuki eeped. But instead of actually beating him up, I pulled out a make-up kit. I opened it and brought out the brush, then painted some fake scratches and bruises. "There, done," I said, putting the make-up kit back.

Then I walked back in the gym, Izuki following me. When everyone saw Izuki, they gave him sympathetic glances. I inwardly laughed. Riko ran over to me.

"We still have to talk about what you want to do in the match against Otou-san," Riko said.

"Otou-san?" I asked.

"Ah, Kuroko made up the nickname, since Papa Mbaya Shiki was too hard to remember," she replied.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, about the game," I said.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"Hm..."

**Time Leap **

"Ne, someone get me pissed off," I said, bouncing a basketball in my hand.

"That's pretty easy to do," Izuki said.

"Oi!" I shouted.

"See? You're pissed off," Izuki said.

"I guess it's pretty easy for you to piss off people," I said, smirking. Izuki didn't say anything else.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" I asked, pointing to a green haired guy next to Kuroko.

"Wait, isn't that-!" Hyuuga said.

"Rima-chan!" I screamed, running over to Midorima and Kuroko. I saw Midorima cringe at the name, and laughed. Once I ran up to them, I patted Midorima's back. "Long time no see, how's it going?" I asked.

"Kirami-san," Midorima said with venom.

"What a coincidence!" I said.

"Not really. Isn't it expected that we would meet at the Inter-High?" Midorima asked. "And I told you to PLEASE stop calling me Rima-chan!"

"Eh~? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Midorima shouted.

"Midorima-kun, I never knew you could feel the emotion 'embarrassment'," Kuroko said.

"Haha, nice!" I said, raising my hand for a hive-five from Kuroko.

"Midorima!" Someone called out. We all turned in the direction of the voice. "Who're these people?" the guy asked, his hands behind his head.

"This is Kuroko, my old team mate. And this," Midorima glared at me. "Is an acquaintance."

"Eh~? Rima-chan, I'm just 'an acquaintance' to you?" I whined.

"Kirami-senpai, you sound like a girl when you whine," Kuroko said.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "I think Kise-chan is starting to rub off on me..."

"Maybe that's why I find you so irritating," Midorima said.

"NADATOU, TEME! (what was that, bastard)" I shouted. Midorima just avoided my glare and pushed up his glasses with his taped left hand. I sighed. "You're still taping your left hand? And let me guess, you still listen to Oha Saa's fortune telling, don't you?"

"Yes," Midorima replied.

"So, where's your lucky item?" I asked. The guy with short black hair pointed at a koala plushie.

"That's the lucky item for today," he said.

"What the hell-?" I asked.

**(A/N: My stomach is angry at me...not that anyone cares.)**

Now that the black haired guy had spoken, I finally noticed him staring at me.

'Weird...' I thought.

"Anyway, what's your name," I asked, smiling.

"Eh? Oh, it's Takao. Takao Kazunari," he said.

"Ah, my name's Kirami Satoshi. Nice to meet you!" I said, holding my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too..." he said, taking my hand and shaking it. "Midorima, coach will shout at us if we talk too long."

"I know," Midorima said, pushing up his glasses once again. They walked off towards their team, but I noticed Takao kept staring at me.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"You mean Takao Kazunari? Maybe he likes you," Kuroko said.

"Baka, I'm a guy," I said.

"Right..." Kuroko said sarcastically.

**(A/N: Ugh my stomach feels horrible...not that anyone cares. It feels like I need to burp, but can't... And I feel really full, but it's not like I ate that much food at all... Oh well?) **

Suddenly, something-well more like someone-crashed into the doorway...

"Ouch..." they said. He leaned down, then walked in. "Why is everything in Japan so short?"

"H-he's..." I said.

"Ah, it's Otou-san," Kuroko said.

"He's even taller in person!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Papa! You're late!" the coach-I think-of their team said.

"Sorry, coach," Otou-san said.

"Why is that the only thing you can say fluently?" One of his team mates said. He started walking over to his bench, when suddenly he bumped into Kuroko. Oh yeah, Kuroko was still wearing his over-shirt, so nobody could really see his uniform.

Otou-san had to look around for a bit before he actually spotted Kuroko. He picked him up and gave him a stern (wtf?) look.

"Little boy, children are not allowed on the court," Otou-san said. I tried to hold in my laughter. Suddenly, Kuroko's over-shirt flapped up, showing his uniform. Otou-san blinked. "You're a player?" he asked. He put Kuroko down.

"I think he's actually part of the Generation of Miracles," one of his team mates said. Otou-san raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Are all the Generation of Miracles children?" he said with an accent that I REALLY wanted to smack him for. I looked over at Kagami, his aura, once again, super intense.

"K-Kagami, calm down," I said.

"But he's so annoying! It's like, don't talk until you've played them!" Kagami said.

"I guess you're right," I said. "Actually, he should try playing all of the Generation of Miracles at once."

"Eh?" Kagami asked.

"It's nothing...just that, together, the Generation of Miracles are unstoppable," I said. "In fact, even if you played them altogether, Kagami, with Kuroko and me and the rest of the team, you wouldn't even reach their feet."

"How are you so sure?" Kagami asked.

"Because, unlike you, the senpai's have experience...especially me," I said.

"What experience?" Kagami asked. I sighed.

"Like I thought. When there's nothing to do with basketball, you're so dim, Kagami," I said, smirking.

"Ngh! What did you say?" He asked menacingly.

"Use that fierceness for the game, Taiga-chan," I said. Then I let a sort of disgusted face cross my features. "Ugh... I'm turning into Izuki," I said. "Hey Kagami."

"What?" said boy asked.

"When did you come to Japan?"

"About the start of this year. Why?"

"No reason... Anyway, you came from America, right?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been playing basketball?"

"Ever since I was a little kid."

"Do you remember anyone-a girl, by the way-going by the name of Lily Anderson?"

"Eh...? How'd you know that name?"

"Ah, all my suspicions have been confirmed. Kagami Taiga..."

"What?"

"Ah, don't worry, Thanks for answering my questions! I think the coach is calling us over."

Kagami and I walked over to the coach, who announced the game was about to begin.

"Kagami-kun, you mark Otou-san, okay? We have to rely on your jumping abilities for this one," Riko said. Kagami nodded.

"Kirami," Riko said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You just play normally. But...just be a bit quicker, 'kay?" Riko asked. "Also, we might need you to score more dunks than three pointers. But if you get any chance, use it well and score us three points, got that?"

"Hai," I said nonchalantly.

"Kuroko-kun, make sure you coordinate with Kagami. We didn't make you guys practice together for nothing," Riko said.

"Ne, Riko... I only just realised this, but you put -kun at the end of everyone's names except for me," I said. Riko sighed.

"Is that really important right now?" She snapped. I shrugged. Riko went through what she wanted everyone else to do.

"Seirin... FIGHT!" she exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Then I put on my basketball sweatbands (wristbands, whatever).

"Let's do this!" Hyuuga said, a determined look on his face. Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kagami, and Kuroko would be the five starters. In the second quarter, Kuroko and I would swap for two quarters. So I guess really, the battle started in the fourth quarter.

Well...once again, I guess you guys know how this game went...so, I'll skip the most part of it... Yeah.

"75-78, Seirin!" the referee said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" everyone on the court said. When Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kagami and Kuroko walked over, I stood up.

"Nice work, guys," I said, hi-fiving them.

"San kyuu (impolite way to say thank you with a japanese accent)," Hyuuga said.

"Oi," I called out. The five boys looked over at me. "Here." I threw them all a towel each. They caught them and wiped away their unwanted sweat. The one thing I didn't like about basketball was the sweat. I mean, it's filthy! I may be a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I WANT to be drenched in stinky salty water. And I don't want to be around other people drenched in sweat either.

"Now," I said, putting my hands on my hips and spreading my legs apart to shoulder length. "Go take a shower before I kill you and wash you myself."

"Hai, Kirami-senpai," said Kagami and Kuroko.

"Right, we're going," Hyuuga and Izuki said. Mitobe nodded politely at me, then they all left.

"Bad habits die hard," Riko said.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"You still make them shower every single time they play basketball," Riko said.

"Well, I just don't want to be surrounded by sweaty guys, alright!" I said.

"Hai, hai," Riko smirked. "I wonder if the first years believe in supernatural stuff."

"Why do you wonder that?" I asked.

"You know why!" She said.

"They won't believe us even if we do tell them. So how about we just keep it secret for now? If they do find out, then who cares? They'll think they made a mistake," I said.

"But we have proof," Riko said, putting one hand on her hip.

"I'm. Too. Lazy," I said.

"Pfft as usual," she replied to my comment.

"You know..." I said, looking over at Midorima, whose game had just finished and was taping his left hand again. "I wonder why Kagami hasn't asked about Midorima."

"You mean Midorima Shintaro from the Generation of Miracles?" Riko asked, looking over to the same place my gaze was. I nodded. "He'll ask about it sooner or later, so don't worry about it."

"I guess. Well anyway, let's do our best for the rest of the Inter-High!" I said, fist-pumping the air.

'Supernatural abilities, huh...'

* * *

**Kiriko: Omgod! Another chapter done!**

**Kuroko: Doumo.**

**Kirami: Hi hi!**

**Kiriko: This fanfic is going better than expected.**

**Kirami: Kiriko! Don't jinx yourself!**

**Kiriko: You saying that probably just jinxed me.**

**Kuroko: Why are we suddenly talking about jinxes?**

**Kirami: *shrugs***

**Kiriko: Well, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Kirami's skill will be revealed...later. Maybe two more chapters and it'll be be revealed? Also, I was thinking of just adding some dialogue to the next chapter, explaining how Kirami knows the Generation of Miracles (although it should be obvious, how else would she know ALL of them? Think, use your brains).**

**Kuroko: There are still people who don't know how Kirami knows the Generation of Miracles?**

**Kiriko: Kuroko, that's mean.**

**Kuroko: *glares-is that a glare? I can't tell***

**Kirami: ^_^ Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Defence

**Kiriko: OMG! Kyaaaa~! **

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, what's the matter?**

**Kiriko: The second season of Kuroko no Basuke is out! I watched the first episode, and basically squealed the whole time. Kagami was so cute as a kid!**

**Kuroko: Kagami-kun? As a kid? *listens eagerly***

**Kirami: And they ACTUALLY used people with no Japanese accents in America, unlike other animes!**

**Kiriko: It was so weird! And Himuro Tatsuya! Kyaaaa! I fricking love that mole under his eye (lol what) and his hairstyle! And Kagami and his backstory is so fricking...awesome!**

**Kuroko: What was their back story?**

**Kiriko: I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet, so I ain't telling. You can watch the second season on Animefave, or Crunchyroll.**

**Kirami: And MURASAKIBARA WAS INTRODUCED! I can't wait until Akashi is introduced!**

**Kiriko: Same! I wonder if he'll try to stab Kagami with scissors...**

**Kirami: Kiriko, shhh! Also, I seriously don't get Akashi's 'fascination' with scissors...**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun is just different.**

**Kiriko: Right... Well, here's the next chapter! It's the next game of the Inter-High, Seirin verses Seiho!**

**Kirami: That weird bald guy...**

**Kuroko: Is there anything special about Seiho? They seem pretty boring to me. There are no Generation of Miracle members in it.**

**Kirami: You're actually right for once, pip squeak.**

**Kuroko: Please do not call me that. *jabs Kirami in the ribs***

**Kiriko: Calm down, you two. Well, hope you guys enjoy, and GO WATCH EPISODE 1 OF SEASON 2 AFTER READING THIS! :)**

**Kirami: Kiriko-chan doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke. If she did, there would be yaoi in it. **

**Kiriko: :D**

* * *

**No POV (I wanted to try this out!) **

Once everyone went out, Kirami started changing into her uniform. She slipped on the black, red and white singlet and pants, and then put the white t-shirt on top of that. After all, she wasn't playing yet.

It was the second game of the Inter-High for Seirin. This time, they were up against Seiho, a defensive team who used ancient martial arts moves forged with basketball moves.

Once Kirami changed, she took out her lucky sweatband from her bag, the one Takeshi gave her, and slipped it on her right hand. She then proceeded to exit the changing room, and walked over to her bench where everyone was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" snapped Kagami, hands on his hips. Kirami laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Sorry..." she said.

"Kagami-kun, don't be so mean to her," Kuroko said, standing beside Kirami.

"Yeah, Kagami-kun. So what if she took her time?" Riko asked.

"Ngh-! Why are you guys all ganging up on me?!" he asked, looking at all the glares he was getting from all the members of Seirin-even the first years!

Kirami laughed mockingly, smirking at Kagami.

"#Can't touch this#!" she sang mockingly. Kagami's eye twitched.

"Shut up, creep!" he said, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Sorry, sorry," Kirami said sarcastically, suddenly appearing next to Kagami and patting his back.

"Ngh-! Where the hell did you come from?! You were over there a second ago!" he exclaimed, pointing to the empty space next to Kuroko.

"Kirami!" Riko exclaimed, tackling the said girl.

"Argh!" Kirami screamed, falling to the floor. "Riko, what the hell?!"

Riko kneeled on top of Kirami and spoke softly so only they could hear.

"It's not time yet. Stop it, okay? I get that you're getting...jittery, but now's not the time," Riko said. Kirami sighed in irritation and pushed Riko off her.

'Sheesh!' she thought. 'Is that any reason to tackle me?!'

"Then when is the right time?" Kirami asked.

"I don't know. Just not now," Riko warned.

"Riko!" Kirami whined. "I can't help it..."

"I know, but I don't think any of them are ready for something like that," Riko said. Kirami gave an exasperated sigh and stood up, brushing off the dust on her shorts.

"So, when do I go in?" Kirami asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, time to talk about the plan, I guess," Riko said. Everybody kneeled in a circle shape, listening intently to Riko. "Okay. In the first half, we'll have our normal starters, Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe. In the second quarter, Mitobe, switch with Kirami. In the third quarter, Mitobe, switch with Kuroko. We need to reserve his power. Then in the fourth quarter, switch again. Be careful-you all are fully aware of how strong their defence is. Kuroko and Kagami, we're counting on you to break their defences."

"Right," they said.

"Seirin...fight!" Riko shouted. They all cheered, then stood up.

"Do your best!" The first years said. Kagami smirked.

"We'll obviously win," he said.

'There's no Generation of Miracle members in their team, but this'll be a good practice,' Kagami thought. Kirami smacked the back of Kagami's head.

"Don't be so cocky! It's good to be confident, but saying 'we're obviously going to win', is too much!" Kirami scolded. "Sure, there aren't any Generation of Miracle members here, but you can't avoid the fact that these guys are still strong."

"I..." Kagami started. Kirami sighed, then gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Just do your best! And if you do lose, I'll smack you."

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed. Kirami laughed, then shoved him towards the court. Kirami then sighed and sat down on the bench next to the first years. Riko sat down next to her, a clipboard in hand.

Kirami took a peak at the clipboard, then turned to face Riko.

"Riko, are you gonna analyse Seiho?" Kirami asked, putting both her elbows on each of her thighs and resting her head on her hands.

"Of course," Riko replied, as if it was obvious. Okay, it was obvious.

"Isn't it kind of useless to analyse a team after the game begins-ah, the ball went our way," Kirami said. "Nice work, Kagami!"

"Just because I analyse them after the game begins, doesn't mean it isn't interesting, or even useful," Riko argued, without taking her eyes off the game. She tapped the pencil in her hand on the clipboard, making a rhythmic tap tap tap.

"Please stop that!" Kirami shouted, getting annoyed by the sound.

"Stop what?"

"Tapping the pencil on the clipboard! It's annoying!"

"What about the sound of the basketball slamming on the court, or the squeak of shoes on the floor? Don't you find them annoying?"

"Of course I do! So stop making it worse!"

Riko didn't stop, however, and Kirami had to snatch the pencil off her.

"Hey!" Riko said, reaching for the pencil. Kirami dodged her, then threw the pencil at Riko's face. The lead tip hit her straight bang in the middle of her forehead. Riko winced, then glared at Kirami. It came out more like an angry pout, though. Kirami sighed and turned her gaze back to the game.

"You know..." she said, furrowing her brows. "That bold guy defending Kagami is amazing. But ugly."

Riko laughed a bit at the end comment.

"Our team is an extremely slow starter," Riko stated the painful truth. "And Kagami is usually the one to press the pedal to start. But with him up against Boldy, he can't."

"Too right," Kirami said, sighing. "Did you put him up against Boldy on purpose?"

"Well...I guess you could look at it like that. But then again, no matter who I put him up against, all of their defences are very strong, so I don't think it makes much of a difference," Riko replied.

"Huh?! You mean you didn't do it on purpose?"

"Uh...no?"

"And here I thought you were smart."

"I am!"

"Right..."

**-BZZZT- **

"Ah, I have to swap with Mitobe, right?" Kirami asked. Without waiting for an answer, she took off her white t-shirt, walked over to the court and high fived Mitobe. "How you guys holding up?"

"Fine," Kagami said.

"Right," Kirami said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "How's their defence?"

"That's hard to explain," Kuroko said, 'appearing' next to Kagami.

"Is it hard to break? Have any of you actually broken their defence yet?" Kirami asked, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow for added effect.

"I have," Kuroko said, raising his hand. "But I don't know how long that will last. Since their defence is strong, I have no one to pass to when I do break through."

"I see..." Kirami said. "This might be a bit tough. And if you can't pass, Kuroko, then there's really nothing much for you to do except distract them."

Kuroko looked down at the ground, shadowing his face.

'If people take away my misdirection, I have nothing. I can't do anything,' Kuroko thought bitterly.

"Ku-ro-ko," Kirami said, grabbing Kuroko's attention. He tilted his head to the left in question. "You're overhtinking things. Don't think I can't tell what you're thinking! You're a great help to our team, and it wouldn't be the same without you. You'd leave a big gap."

Kuroko blinked at Kirami with slightly wide eyes, but otherwise keeping his face emotionless.

"Thank you," he said. Kirami smirked, then it faded a bit.

"If I ever catch you thinking about that again, I'll hit you," she warned.

"I won't," Kuroko promised.

"Well, there's not much we can really do. For now, let's attack them until their defences break!" Kirami said, fist-pumping the air. The others cheered in agreement.

"This do this!"

**Time Leap **

"73-71, Seirin!" The referee said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Seirin said to Seiho, bowing. Each team walked off to their own bench, grabbing their towels and drink bottles.

"That was a close call," Kirami said, wiping the sweat off her face. The others nodded in agreement.

"Our next opponents are Shuutoku, right?" Hyuuga asked Riko.

"Yeah. And Midorima Shintarou, a member of the Generation of Miracles, is on the team," Riko said. The members of Seirin looked across to the other court, where Shuutoku had just finished their game. Kagami smirked, putting down his towel.

"I'm gonna go say hi," he said.

"Sure. Wait, what?!" Hyuuga asked.

"Ah, I'm gonna go too! Rima-chan will be surprised to see me!" I said.

"I'm not so sure, Kirami-senpai. After all, he knows Seirin is here for the Inter-High," Kuroko said.

"Stop bursting my bubble, part pooper," Kirami said, slightly pouting.

"Come on," Kagami said impatiently, walking over to Midorima while Kirami and Kuroko trailed behind.

"Rima-chan!" Kirami called out. She noticed Midorima tense up at the nickname, making her smirk. But Midorima kept an emotionless expression, stopping the urge to push his glasses up even higher with his hand. He looked over at the oncoming trio with a stern expression, folding his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kagami smirked, then put his left hand out. Midorima frowned. "You want to shake hands?"

Kagami just smiled in response. Midorima sighed, then held out his left hand. Kagami, instead of shaking Midorima's hand, took it and plucked out a pen from his pocket. Then he wrote, 'Kagami Taiga, Seirin number 10'. Midorima blinked, looking at his hand.

"That was permanent marker!" he shouted angrily. Kagami shrugged, and Kirami and Kuroko coughed to hide there laughter. Kagami smirked.

"You don't seem like the type of person to remember someone who introduces themselves normally. So now, you better remember me," Kagami said.

"Rima-chan, I'll see you at the next game. Hey, where's Kazunari?" Kirami asked.

"Did someone call for me?" Takao asked, suddenly appearing beside Midorima.

"Whoa! Don't appear outta nowhere like that!" Kagami said.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, grinning.

"When did you start calling Takao 'Kazunari'?" Midorima asked Kirami.

"Eh? Um...just now? Che, I've been in Kiriko's country too long..." Kirami muttered the last bit. (Shut up, Kirami! From, Kiriko.)

"Kiriko?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, she's a friend of mine from Australia. But she can speak fluent Japanese. She um...also doesn't like people knowing her real name. She uses the pseudonym Kiriko Astin," Kirami explained.

"Midorima, the coach is calling for us," Takao said, dragging his green-haired friend over to their team.

Then, Kirami and Kagami walked off. Kuroko bowed to their backs, then scurried after Kirami and Kagami.

'Next time we see Midorima, it'll be at the Inter-High.'

* * *

**Kiriko: AH. I KNOW WORST ENDING EVA. **

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, don't worry about it.**

**Kirami: The rest of it was pretty good! It was just that last sentence.**

**Kiriko: I guess. Well, I have decided to add an omake just for you guys!**

**Kuroko: Am I in it?**

**Kirami: And me?**

**Kiriko: Yes and yes. Kagami will be there as well.**

**Kagami: I'm finally in the outro, at least!**

**Kuroko: *jabs Kagami in the ribs***

**Kirami: Kuroko, Kiriko, let's run!**

**Kagami: YOU GUYS!**

**Kiriko & Kirami: HIIIEEE! (lol are we Tsuna from KHR now?)**

**Kuroko: *just...running***

**Kagami: GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

**Omake-Kirami's Name**

"Uno, Kirami-senpai," Kuroko said, stopping bouncing the ball in his hand.

"'Sup?" Kirami asked, scoring a three-pointer.

"I only just realised this, but you're the only one the coach calls by their first name," Kuroko said. Kagami, who was with them, stopped as well.

"Now that you mention it, that's right!" Kagami said.

"And that's important why...?" Kirami asked.

"You've known the coach for as long as the other senpais, right?" Kuroko asked. Kirami nodded. "But she still calls Hyuuga-senpai and the others by their last name."

"...uh..." Kirami said. "I don't know why..."

'It's probably because I'm a girl,' Kirami thought. 'I hope none of them are mind readers...'

"Also, your first name is-no offence-quite girly," Kuroko added.

"Ngh-! What the hell was that, Kuroko?!" Kirami shouted.

"If people called you Satoshi-san, you would sound less girly," Kuroko said.

"Shut up! My parents called me Kirami, alright?! Now get on with practising!" Kirami shouted at them. Kagami went off straight away, but Kuroko stayed. He kept his voice low so Kagami wouldn't hear.

"Pretty smooth; everybody still thinks you're a guy," Kuroko said, walking away. Kirami blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Kiriko: Lol! Hope you guys like that omake. I might make some more...maybe...oh I know! Hope about behind the scenes omakes? Or in other words, bloopers? That sound good? Good. Well, see you guys next time! *virtual hug***


	6. Chapter 6: Techniques

**Kiriko: Hi guys! **

**Kuroko: Is it the match against Shuutoku, Midorima's school?**

**Kirami: Yep!**

**Midorima: Why did you force me to come here?**

**Kiriko: That's what *cough* she *cough* said *cough*. XD**

**Kirami: Rima-chan, you should be happier you got to be in the intro. Even Kagami doesn't get to be in the intro. XD**

**Kuroko: Midorima-kun, I wish you good luck in the game. You'll need it.**

**Midorima: Huh?! Also, Ki-ra-mi. I told you to stop calling me Rima-chan!**

**Kirami: But it's a cute nickname.**

**Midorima: ...**

**Kiriko: Well, you do it this time, Midorima.**

**Midorima: *sighs, pushes up glasses* Kiriko-san does not own Kuroko no Basuke. If she did, I would be...do I really have to say it?**

**Kiriko & Kirami: Yes!**

**Midorima: *sighs* If she did, I would be hotter and cooler. *cringes***

**Kuroko: Enjoy, mina-sama.**

**Kiriko & Kirami: XD**

* * *

**Kirami POV **

I yawned, then stretched my legs and arms.

"Kirami-senpai, stop taking so long," Kuroko said.

"Shut up! You go on ahead to the benches," I said, shooing at him. "I'll be out soon, okay?"

"I could just tell them all about you," Kuroko said.

"I trust you not to. And if you do, I'll personally chop your head off."

"Right."

Then he left, leaving me alone in the changing room to...well, change.

I sighed, hunching over. It was the day of the game against Shuutoku, and I could tell quite a few people had been looking forward to it.

Seirin, the average team, had risen in the Inter-High, especially thanks to Kagami and Kuroko. But the second-years also had their experience, and they had trained harder than ever. Maybe...we actually had a chance to win this time.

Yeah...yeah, we can do this!

'Ugh...so cliché,' I thought.

I then took off my shirt, leaving me almost bare only in my training bra. (hey, how do you think I took care of the size of my...you know?)

Suddenly, much to my horror, the doors to the changing room burst open, almost giving me a heart attack.

And there stood Takao Kazunari.

"The game's about to start," he said, then he caught sight of me...

"GET. OUT!" I shouted, throwing the closest thing next to me at him, hiding my body with my shirt. Takao dodged it easily, then pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I knew it! You're a girl!" he exclaimed. I ran up to him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't you DARE tell anyone about me!" I hissed at him. He grabbed my hand and ripped it off his mouth.

"I won't. I just needed to confirm my suspicions," he said. Then he blushed. "At least I didn't find a guy attractive."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I heard you, you know."

"Then what did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, 'at least I didn't find a guy attractive.'" I said. "So, using my common sense, that means you found me attractive?"

Takao blushed furiously.

"I don't tell anyone about you, and vice versa. Got it?" he said.

"Got it, got it," I said. "Well, I'm flattered. I guess."

"I-I...uh...um...are you dating anyone?"

"Why do you ask that?" I gasped. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?! I-I-!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I laughed. "But if you do, I'll have to crush your dreams. You see...I kind of already like someone. And plus, I think our relationship would be a bit difficult."

"Who do you like...?"

"Um...you don't know him. It's no one from the Inter-High."

"Okay..."

"I live with him, too. Don't go stalking me, now!" I smiled, them pushed him out and slammed the doors. I quickly changed, then ran out to the bench of Seirin.

"Kirami! What took you so long?" Riko asked, standing up as soon as she saw me.

"Riko~!" I whined, pouting. "Help me!"

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"It. Was. Takao!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. He was talking with Midorima, and he looked as if nothing had happened.

"What? Be more specific!" Riko said.

"He found out!" I said.

"What? How?"

"He barged in when I was changing!" I glared over at him.

"...did he threaten to tell anyone?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What happened?" Hyuuga asked, running up to us. The first years were chatting amongst themselves about what could've happened.

"Takao found out," Riko said, sighing and shaking her head.

"He caught me in my training bra," I added. Hyuuga blushed, and so did Izuki, who had heard the last bit. "OH YOU PERVS!"

I saw the first-years look at me with furrowed brows at my exclamation.

"'S nothing!" I said to them.

"So, what do we do?" Izuki asked.

"We kill him," Kuroko said, appearing behind Hyuuga.

"HOLY-!" Hyuuga exclaimed, jumping up. "Kuroko! Don't say that and appear behind me with that face!"

Kuroko's face was emotionless, but an evil glint could be seen in his light-blue eyes.

"Kuroko, that's a bit...over the top, don't you think?" Riko asked, laughing awkwardly.

"No...maybe...maybe we should kill him!" I said, looking at my hands. I was on the brink of insanity, no thanks to Takao.

"What?! We can't do that!" Hyuuga said.

"We can," Kuroko said. "If you are afraid of being caught, do not worry. I will make a fool-proof plan for Takao Kazunari's demise."

"Oi! The game's beginning!" Takao shouted, taking off his over-shirt.

"Kuroko, you can think about...Takao's demise later. For now, focus on the game, okay?" Riko said. Kuroko nodded. "Alright everyone, gather 'round!"

Everyone complied, gathering around Riko to listen to her strategy.

**Time Leap **

-BZZT-

"Seirin, member change!"

"Kuroko! Time to swap with Kirami!" Riko called out to Kuroko. I took off my over-shirt, and walked over to swap with Kuroko. I saw he was a bit disappointed to leave the court, but we had to preserve his strength.

I high-fived him, then ran onto the court.

'Oh...' I thought, as I ran up to my opponent.

"I totally forgot my opponent was Takao!" I screamed.

**Time Leap **

"This is awkward," I said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Takao said.

"Um...there's one more person in Seirin who's in the hospital?" I said.

"What?"

"What? You told me to tell you something you didn't know. You...didn't know that, right?"

"Ugh...right, whatever."

"Well...bye!" I said, smirking. Izuki had the ball, and everyone else was guarded. This was my chance.

I 'suddenly disappeared', much to Takao's surprise. I reappeared near the free-throw line.

"Hyuuga!" I called out. He nodded and threw the ball to me. I caught it and threw it at the hoop. It entered swiftly, the net bouncing around as the ball went through.

'Three points for Seirin,' I thought, smirking. Takao ran over to me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm obliged to tell you," I said.

"Huh?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a fair match, would it?"

"I guess so..."

"Also, I see you use a very interesting technique."

"?"

"Hawk eye...was it? Very interesting indeed."

"You seem to use the same technique as that Kuroko guy."

I laughed.

"Wrong," I said, smirking. "So wrong. I don't use misdirection. After all, don't you think I stand out?

Takao blinked.

"You're right," he said. "So..."

"It'd be impossible-or at least extremely difficult-for me to use misdirection," I finished for him.

"What do you-" Takao started, but I cut him off.

"I can't tell you my technique, like I told you. Plus, Riko would kill me, Hyuuga would strangle me, and Kuroko would tell everyone my secret," I said, sighing as I eyed the three. Takao also looked at them with a sort of silent understanding for me. "Well, catch ya later!" I said, disappearing.

Takao blinked, then cursed himself.

"Not again!" He whined.

**Time Leap **

-BZZT-

The end buzzer, signalling the end of the game.

Complete silence, as everybody turned to face the scoreboard.

I blinked.

81-82.

That means...

The crowd roared, with cheers and boos.

"We..." I said, staring at the board.

"WE WON!"

Seirin shouted and screamed (courtesy of Riko), giving each other slaps on the back, or fist bumps, or the occasional tackle. Okay, actually, Riko just kind of tackled the whole team, and so did Kagami. And we all know the force of their power. This caused the whole team to fall over each other, creating a huge pile of laughing basketball players.

Seirin had won. We were going to the Inter-High semi-finals.

We won.

We won.

We won!

We fricking won!

I laughed, standing up-which caused most of the members of Seirin to topple off my back-and grinned like crazy.

"We won!" I exclaimed.

"Of course we did," Kuroko said, brushing some dirt off of his pants. "Now, would you like to come with me so we could discuss Takao Kazunari's demise?"

"Kuroko, I really think you should drop that," I said.

"Wait wait wait wait-" Hyuuga said, standing up from his place on the floor. "-when did you stop callling him 'Tetsu-chan'?"

"Um..." I said. "I don't know... Also-" I turned to face Riko, "-can I talk to you?"

"Eh?" Riko said. "Um, sure."

I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a corner of the basketball stadium.

"So, can I use my technique in the semi-finals?" I asked, once we were out of hearing range. Riko pondered the question.

"I guess...?" she said after a moment of thinking. "It will help us immensely."

"Do I use it to it's full potential, or...?"

"You can. But don't overexert yourself, okay?"

"Got it." I beamed, happy I got to use my technique. Riko sighed.

"Don't look so happy." She flicked the middle of my fore-head with her finger.

"Ouch!" I whined. We walked back to the benches, where everyone was beaming and laughing.

I unconsciously smiled at the sight.

"Let's go win the Inter-High!" I said, fist pumping the air.

Everyone smiled and cheered in response.

* * *

**Kiriko: I KNOW. I'M SO SORRY SUCH A SHITTY ENDING AND SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY!**

**Kuroko: Kiriko-san, please calm down. I'm sure the readers will forgive you.**

**Kiriko: Yeah right! They're gonna be out to kill me!**

**Kirami: But Kiriko, didn't you have something for the readers to make up for the shitty chapter?**

**Kiriko: Hearing you say that makes me feel even worse...and yes, I did have something special. An OMAKE! This is with Takao and Kirami, and is set after the match has ended. Um...so yeah!**

**Kuroko: Enjoy the omake, mina-sama.**

**OMAKE**

"Honnouteki naru situation tatakau imi o sagasu kono imitation

Kurayami kara koboreru light torawareta yourself kowase," I sang Catal Rhythm, by Oldcodex.

"Jiyuu ukeirete wa mogaite kuratte fuantei

Kodou ga boku o tsukiage spy kidottenda.

Bring back the Catalyst "a simple way to best"

A rhythm like this never ends

Sometimes your voice reached to me

because I don't wanna face the fate...

Tobitachi taku narutte? Catal Rhythm oboetendarou

mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e

Sabita scoreboard mitai ni

Kimi mo koko de furuetendarou?

Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e

Sanzou demo iin da

Future aspect..."

I spotted Takao, and called out his name.

"Takao!" I ran over to him, humming the song.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I downloaded your song!" I said, earning a raised eyebrow from him. "You know, Catal Rhythm? It's a really good song! I can't get it out of my head!" I said.

"Eh...? Um, thanks I guess," Takao said.

I smiled, waved goodbye, then turned and ran towards the sunset. (Wait why can you see the sunset inside a basketball court)

* * *

**Kiriko: XD**

**Kuroko: ...**

**Kirami: What the hell is with that ending?**

**Takao: What the f*** was that?!**

**Kiriko: XD Ah haha...oh god, I have no idea what spurred me to write that. XD**

**Kuroko: I am speechless.**

**Kirami: Kiriko! You made me so weird!**

**Kiriko: XD It's a fricking omake, alright?! XD Just get over it and move on! XD**

**Takao: Oi! Why the hell would you write something like this?!**

**Kiriko: XD Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter-HAHAHA! XD**

**Kirami & Takao: OI!**


End file.
